Un amor que cambio de dueño
by Nami Michue
Summary: Yo le amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo. tanto que me fui directo a argentina en su busqueda, pero no paso nada mas que enterarme de su boda, en cambio el borde de Soul me amo en silencio hasta que pude cambiar el dueño de mi amor Mal summary


Si mátenme T_T no he subido el ultimo capitulo de Little Salvation, pero prometí, para mi desgracia, que no lo subiría y aunque me cueste admitirlo, una promesa es una promesa, La promesa para los que se preguntan es hacia mi madre y de cierto modo hacia a mí, mis calificaciones del cuarto bimestre fueron horribles casi 4 materias reprobadas de 9 que llevo, aunque el escribir no me quita mucho, seguiré escribiendo pero por la promesa que hice, no subiré el ultimo capitulo hasta el viernes o jueves que entra.

Bueno, un nuevo One-shot proveniente de mis sueños más locos… en realidad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué soñé eso, pero podría decirse que las personalidades de esos dos tipos me encantan y son como las de Kid y Soul así que convertiré mi sueño en una historia, Sin Más que decir.

Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T pero algún día seré capaz de crear personajes iguales a los que todos admiraran muajaja (?) XD ok igual no pero espero que disfruten de este pequeño One-shot

* * *

POV MAKA

_Flash Back_

_-¿Qué cuanto tiempo tengo de amarlo?- musite ante la pregunta de mi amiga Tsubaki _

_-Si Maka, tú dices que lo amas más que a nadie en el mundo… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de amarlo?- dijo mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su té._

_Ese día ella se había decidido por ir a mi casa para tomar un té y de pasada hablar conmigo, durante dos semanas no había hecho nada más que hablar y hablar de él, de mi Kid._

_-Desde hace dos años Tsubaki- dije restándole importancia y mirando una de las tartas que había enfrente de ambas con la intención de comerla_

_-¿Por qué fijaste todos tus sentimientos en alguien que conociste por internet?- pregunto ella con su voz tan tranquila que la identificaba_

_-No lo sé, simplemente lo amo, el es todo lo que yo siempre quise, el es amable, es comprencivo, me cumple todos mis caprichos, es mi opuesto, es todo para mi_

_-Maka, deberías considerar mirar a tu alrededor, en la escuela hay varias personas que estarían más que encantadas por andar contigo, en una relación normal_

_-Yo solo lo quiero a él, nadie lo puede cambiar- dije dispuesta a acabar con esa conversación, que siempre iba al mismo punto, a ella no le agradaba que yo sufriera por un ex novio._

_Fin Flash Back_

Si yo había andado con Kid, hace dos años exactamente nos habíamos confesado por internet, para mi desgracia él vivía en argentina y yo no podía hacer nada, pero aun así le amaba intensamente, por lo cual me había decidido a andar con él, sin importarme lo que las personas dijeran, cuando cumplimos los 10 meses de andar me aterre demasiado porque sabía sin duda que el siendo dos años mayor quería otras cosas, cosas de las cuales yo tenía pánico, por lo cual corte comunicación con él, pensando solo en mis sentimientos, dos semanas me las pase llorando a todo momento hasta en la escuela en donde no me importaba que los profesores me miraban extrañados o me preguntaran que me pasaba, yo no decía nada, solo lloraba. Pasaron 4 meses sin saber nada de él y el nada de mí, pero inesperadamente me encontré por ases del destino de nuevo con unos amigos que teníamos en común y para mi mala suerte Black Star le paso mi correo, dejando solo de opción que yo hablara con él.

Cuando lo hice el no menciono nada, pero si menciono a una novia que había tenido en mi ausencia, cosa que me enojo terriblemente pero era mi culpa por lo cual no podía hacer nada, para mi suerte el menciono que había terminado con ella y eso me tranquilizo, también menciono que solo tuvo que ver con ella porque ella le decía constantemente cosas que le preocupaban con su novio y cuando ella y su novio terminaron el por el instinto de protegerla anduvo con ella, no porque la amara como a mí. Recuerdo una conversación que tuvimos en donde decía que el creía que yo iba a estar loca por volver con él, cosa que no parecía, en esa fecha me enoje, no había hecho nada para que él no se sintiera mal, si no desde el primer momento en el que él me había vuelto a comunicar con él le hubiera dicho que quería andar con el de nuevo, lo cual por mi enojo se lo dije otra vez, pero pareciera como si a él no le hubiera importado.

Como mi orgullo, (que era realmente grande) ya había sido pisoteado por él, cosa que le hubiera dejado hacer con mucho gusto una segunda y tercera vez hasta llegar a la decima ocasión. Decidí que no iba a decir nada sobre lo que sentía por él y me hice la desentendida, es más, lo cual me sorprendió un poco Black Star dijo que lo que yo sentía por él era solo como el síndrome de "La mujer que espera a que su marido regrese de la guerra", cosa que supuestamente era como que yo le había idealizado tanto que cuando volví con la comunicación de antes, era como si no le conociera, porque mi mente se había hecho ilusiones.

No soporte mucho con esa actitud de que no lo amaba, a pesar de que con esa escusa que me había dado Black Star había funcionado durante un tiempo, no sirvió de mucho y termine por decirle que volviéramos, cosa que no me sirvió de mucho, puesto que el dijo que quería una relación real, no por internet como la nuestra, así que rompió mi corazón y mi orgullo.

En la escuela estaba realmente deprimida con esa situación tanto que no me importaba mucho el que Soul me molestara constantemente diciendo que era unos pechos planos, a tal punto de que él se preocupara

_Flash Back_

_-Maka ¿se puede saber qué demonios te esta pasando? no es divertido molestarte si no te enojas- dijo parándose frente a mi_

_-Nada que te pueda interesar, déjame sola- dije intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir_

_-Tonta- dijo mientras me abrazaba, y en ese momento no pude hacer nada más que llorar como no lo había hecho en años- si te sientes mal, háblalo no te deprimas sola- dijo mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ciertamente él era molesto, pero también era lindo, cosa por la cual no me arrepentía por sentir cariño hacia él, hubo un tiempo en el que yo misma aseguraba estar locamente enamorada de él, pero no duro demasiado, puesto que Kid se apareció en mi vida.

Con el tiempo fui volviendo a ser yo misma, siendo feliz, pero aun le amaba, tanto que estaba dispuesta a muchas cosas por el

Flash Back

-Bien alumnos, dentro de tres meses tendremos el paseo final del año, el de graduación, como muchos ya sabrán podemos ir a cualquier lugar de América, dado el presupuesto que tenemos, ¿Qué lugar es el que quieren?- pregunto Stein mientras nos miraba a todos

-Argentina- dije rápidamente, cosa que a muchos no les desagrado, pero a mis amigos Black Star, Tsubaki y Soul no les gusto para nada

-Yo no opino lo mismo que los pechos plana- dijo Soul a Stein

-¿Como me llamaste?- dije, así siempre era como comenzábamos nuestra pelea de siempre, pero ahora cuando lo vi a los ojos supe que no era un juego de costumbre

-Por qué no hacemos una votación- dijo Stein mas como una orden que como una pregunta, todos a excepción de los ya mencionados aceptaron que fuéramos a argentina, y así me sentía muy feliz por ir

Fin Flash Back

Recuerdo que por todo ese tiempo, todos mis amigos dejaron de hablarme, pero poco me importaba porque yo realmente le amaba tanto como para olvidarme de mis amigos.

Cuando llegamos al hotel lo primero que quería hacer era escaparme para irme a reunir con el amor de mi vida y decirle que fuéramos novios, ahora que ya estábamos frente a frente. Pero cierto peli-blanco estuvo evitando que yo me escapara, por lo menos hasta el segundo día en donde me escape

_Flash Black:_

_-Tengo que encontrarlo- corría por las calles sin importarme el agobiante calor que nos inundaba-Ahh- dije al reconocer esa cabellera negra con tres rayas- Kid- dije mientras le abrazaba por la espalda_

_-Maka ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo pareciendo asustado_

_-Vine a que seamos novios de una vez por todas, aunque en realidad es un viaje escolar – dije mientras me abrazaba mas a el_

_-Maka, regresa a tu hotel- dijo mientras hacía que me soltara de él y se ponía a ver el mar_

_-No quiero regresar quiero estar contigo- dije mientras miraba al mar tan tranquila como el_

_-Me voy a casar- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada- lo siento por no decirte nada, pero ella es fantástica, no tengo idea de que hizo que me enamorara de una persona como ella, pero Liz sin duda no merece que yo le sea infiel- dijo mientras me volteaba a ver_

_-Ahh ya veo – dije sin quitar esa sonrisa que el mar me provocaba- sabes aun te amo y siempre lo haré, y como te amo iré a ver tu boda, ¡Pero no te preocupes, no intentare nada!- dije volteando a verlo con una sonrisa_

_-Maka… yo...- intentaba decir algo pero yo no le deje_

_-Me voy seguramente Soul estará preocupado- dije mientras intentaba irme para poder lloran de una vez_

_-Soul el que te molesta- dijo sin verme a los ojos_

_-Si, pero sabes es buen amigo y no merece que lo tenga preocupado, así que bye- dije corriendo lejos de él mientras mis lagrimas recorrían mi rostro_

_Fin flash back_

Recuerdo que en ese momento me sentí terriblemente deprimida pero por alguna razón, no fue tan fuerte como cuando corte con él, solo fue como si me hubieran quitado una esperanza, corrí y corrí y no hice lo que dije que iba a hacer, no fui directo al hotel, fui a un tipo centro de patinadores y me senté en una banca a llorar

_Flash Back_

_-Señorita pechos planos ¿Por qué llora?- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado mío_

_-Por que… se va a casar- dije conteniendo mis lágrimas, aunque sabía que con él podía llorar a mar abierto sin preocupaciones_

_-Toma- dijo mientras me daba unos patines- vamos a patinar, por que por lo visto no quieres contarme nada aun- dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia una rampa con una patineta en el brazo_

_-Idiota… gracias…- dije mientras me ponía los patines y me iba hacia el mismo lugar que Soul, estuvimos patinando y haciendo piruetas durante un buen rato, hasta que me caí_

_-Pero mira nada más, una tabla se ha caído- dijo con un aire de burla en su voz_

_-vas a ver cuando te agarre- me pare y me iva quitando los patines mientras seguía a Soul_

_-Mira nada mas cuanto miedo te tengo- dijo mientras corría enfrente de mí asegurándose de que le seguía_

_-aja te atrape- dije mientras lo sujetaba de la parte trasera de su playera y nos caíamos, cerré los ojos divertida mientras esperaba el golpe, pero no lo sentí_

_-Auchh- señorita pechos planos debería hacer dieta- dijo Soul mientras me sujetaba con más fuerza_

_-Torpe, gracias por todo- dije mientras me abrazaba más a su cuerpo_

_-Veo que no necesitabas mi consuelo Maka- dijo una voz muy conocida para mí_

_-¿Quién rayos eres?- dijo Soul mientras me paraba a mí y a el_

_-Soy Kid- dijo seco mientras se acercaba a nosotros- te dejo la invitación, cuando te propones algo lo haces ¿no? Así que te ayudare- dijo mientras extendía su brazo hacia mí_

_-Kid, cariño, ¿Quiénes son?- dijo una chica alta y rubia mientras abrazaba el brazo de Kid_

_-Soy Maka Albar, y el es Soul Evans, Kid es mi amigo, tu debes ser su novia- dije mientras sonreía hacia Liz_

_-Uhmm ¿Maka? ¿La chica que antes salía con Kid?- dijo mientras se paraba frente a mi_

_-Si, la que hace apenas unas horas le amaba… o eso creía aun – dije sonriendo_

_-perdón por quitarte a Kid- dijo sonriendo de la misma manera que yo_

_-Para nada, de hecho gracias a eso, me di cuenta de que a mi lado esta un chico, aunque un poco borde, lindo y le quiero- Dije mientras sonreía y a un lado de nosotros se encontraban ambos chicos sorprendidos_

_-¿Dónde quedo aquella chica mimada a la que le gustaba que le hicieran todo?- dijo Kid sorprendido pero con una sonrisa_

_-Señorita pechos pequeños ¿De qué chico borde estás hablando?- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco_

_-Maka- chop – musite mientras sacaba un libro de quien sabe dónde y golpeaba a Soul_

_-Un poco salvaje pero linda he de decir- dijo Liz mientras sonreía un poco_

_-Gracias señorita, por cierto, espero no te moleste iré a tu boda- dije mientras volvía tranquila_

_-Al contrario me agradaría, pero si nos disculpas, es un poco tarde y mañana no podemos dejar esperando a nuestros invitados- dijo Liz mientras se despedía, y Kid por su parte solo se alejaba con un gesto con la mano_

_-Me gustas- dijo Soul mientras me abrazaba por la espalda_

_-A mi también- dije mientras me acurrucaba entre sus brazos, era increíble la habilidad que teníamos para acoplarnos el uno al otro._

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de eso nos fuimos al hotel y les contamos a nuestros amigos que éramos novios, lo cual a ninguno sorprendió y la mismísima Tsubaki dijo que era obvio que terminaríamos juntos, en cuanto a la boda, fuimos ambos y la disfrutamos, no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, todo salió bien, a pesar de que le amaba muchísimo antes al novio en la boda, pero ahora tenía otra cosa que planear, mi propia boda n.n

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, como les dije al principio, no puedo subir el ultimo capitulo de Little Salvation, pero puedo subir One-shot extras que no me quitan más de media hora en escribirlos, así que está bien.

Por otra parte… ese fue mi sueño, uhmm pondré nombres aunque no sé si les gustara a los originales pero que mas da

Soul Evans: Hector

Death the Kid: Nahuel (mi ex)

Liz: tipa que soñé, aunque no lo recuerdo bien, solo sé que era dulce

Maka Albarn: yop

Black Star: Mi hermanito adorado Gerardo

Tsubaki: Jimena (que me ha estado molestando con que me olvide de Nahuel)

Por último, si fue un sueño, pero no quita que lo primero que escribí si sucedió de verdad, con que ya hable mucho, así que…. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
